


Uhhhhh this is a joke lmao

by captain_crisp



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Basically, Cute ??, Drabble, Fan fiction generator, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Not Serious, Reddie, Short, at all, dumb, i think, joke, wow so it's me ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_crisp/pseuds/captain_crisp
Summary: Don't take this seriously,,, I laughed my ass off whilst making this so I wanted 2 share it,,,,Enjoy





	Uhhhhh this is a joke lmao

On a spiteful and cute morning, Eddie sat in a bed. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His eyes ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Richie to love someone with a mature hair?

Angrily, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like an immature hysterical blanket, all on a summer's day. I wish my Richie would kiss me, in his own rude way..."

"Do you?" Richie sat down beside Eddie and put his hand on Eddie's hand. "I think that could be arranged."

Eddie gasped stupidly. "But what about my mature hair?"

"I like it," Richie said huskily. "I think it's dumb."

They came together and their kiss was like a warm blanket wrapped around you.

"I love you," Eddie said spitefully.

"I love you too," Richie replied and kissed him.

They bought a kitten, moved in together, and lived lovingly ever after.


End file.
